


Esteemed Colleagues

by Purna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Epistolary, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/pseuds/Purna
Summary: The gills are barely noticeable now. Originally posted for the Documentation Challenge on the LJ comm sga_flashfic.





	Esteemed Colleagues

  
  
**Date:** Wed, 13 Jul 2006 08:30:32 (AST)  
 **From:** Elizabeth.Weir@atl.sg.int  
 **Subject:** Esteemed Colleagues  
 **To:** Atlantis ALL

* * *

  
  
  
July 13, 2006  
  
Memorandum  
  
To: All Atlantis Personnel  
From: Dr. Elizabeth Weir (signed)  
Subject: Esteemed Colleagues  
  
  
On Monday, July 11, 2006, we had the pleasure of greeting 19 new Atlantis personnel who arrived on the _Daedalus_. The arrival ceremony was followed by a reception, which quickly became one of the most exuberant celebrations that I've ever had the privilege of attending. I must say, I never knew there were so many boisterous _bon vivants_ among us. I trust the high spirits and energy displayed that evening will now be channeled into productive scientific discovery.  
  
Atlantis survived the celebration generally unscathed. Private Phillips and her team inform me that the conference room and surrounding corridors are completely dry now and that the scorch marks cleaned right up. Drs. McKay and Zelenka graciously offered their expertise to return the water supply conduits to their usual configuration. Once that task is completed, the shower situation will be resolved.  
  
The men and women here in Atlantis were chosen for their ability to think outside the box. Certainly, I will never forget the creativity and ingenuity I witnessed that night, much though I might like.  
  
I'll take this opportunity to assure everyone that Dr. Johanson and Sergeant Kravitz are fine. They are resting comfortably in the infirmary, and Dr. Beckett informs me that the results of the Ancient device are reversible. If anyone would like to visit them, be assured that the scales have disappeared and the gills are barely noticeable now.   
  
I applaud the gracious spirit of information-sharing displayed by the veteran offworld teams, however, I'd like to clarify a few points that may have been miscommunicated:   
  
1) Yes, space vampires exist. The sexually voracious poison ivy plants of M5L-431 do not.  
2) See above for the planet of spunky Mary Lou Retton clones.  
3) There is no such thing as "space clap." It is certainly not airborne.  
4) When our Athosian liaison Teyla Emmagan offers to show you her sticks, this is in no way a euphemism.  
  
I hope the above clarifications mean that Dr. Klein will now feel comfortable enough to remove the barricades from the entrance to his quarters. He really should have Dr. Beckett see to that eye, and the barricades are impeding traffic and will soon become a safety issue.  
  
Let me also address certain enquiries I've received in response to the announcement that came late that evening. Wedding gifts for Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay would be entirely inappropriate, given that the ceremony was binding only on PX4-768. We'll say no more of this, and I'll remind everyone here of the Atlantean addendum to the code of conduct: _what happens offworld, stays offworld_.  
  
I do hope our new arrivals are settling in well. Welcome, and have a nice day.  
  
EW


End file.
